


Happy Birthday, Keith!

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dorks in Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Party, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Party, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Keith believes He's going to spend another birthday all alone at the Blade of Marmora, but his team, especially his boyfriend, Lance, has other ideas.





	Happy Birthday, Keith!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I didn't have anything planned for Keith's birthday, cause I'm the master of delaying things, so I wrote this small thing in just under an hour, so if there are any mistakes, forgive me.
> 
> I also would like to note, Lance and Keith are already together in this, long before Keith left for the Blades.

Almost getting killed by an ugly alien beast while being used as a bait was definitely not part of Keith's wishlist for his birthday, but the Blade of Marmora had other plans. They didn't acknowledge that this was supposed to be a special day for humans. Though Keith wasn't a big fan of birthdays either. He never had anyone to celebrate it with, so why would this one be any different?  
  
He dropped down onto his bed and kept a blank stare at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered off to Voltron. Would this day be any different if he was still there? Most likely. He remembered the huge party they threw for both Lance and Shiro, the team would've done the same for him. This was one of the rare moments when he regretted leaving them.  
  
His trance was broke by a loud knock on his window. He jolted straight up and grabbed his dagger for the nightstand, in case it was a threat. Then again, Why would an enemy knock to reveal themselves? That didn't make sense. So Keith decided to check it out for himself.  
  
He didn't even reach the window when he saw it. A bright light emitted from outside into his room. It was from a holo screen, which only had two words written onto._ 'Go outside'_  
  
Needless to say, Keith was confused. The hold on his dagger tightened as he was hesitant what to do. Should he follow the orders? Was this a trap or Kolivan's new way of contacting him. He figured it was worth a shot, so he left the safety of his room to wander around the dark halls on his own.   
  
It was quiet. Way too quiet. No sight of any BoM guards, which made Keith worry. There were always at least two on duty every single night, so them not patrolling around must mean something is wrong.  
  
Keith stumbled into the main hall, that being the darkest and had the most eerie atmosphere out of all the rooms he's visited before.  
  
That was the moment he thought he would get a heart attack. All the lights turned on all at once, almost blinding Keith's unadjusted eyes, and the whole room echoed with a simple phrase: _'Happy Birthday!' _  
  
Keith could make out a few different voices. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, hell, even Kolivan. His eyes slowly fluttered back open after the harsh light and from what he saw, he was in complete awe.   
  
Decorations and balloons all over the place, a huge table in the middle of the hall with a three-story strawberry cake. Everything he could ever dream of.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a large group hug by his whole team. He let out an awkward laugh as he was unsure how to react to all this and pulled back "Guys, I-"  
  
"Nope, don't ruin it, mullet!" Lance cut him off before he could finish and took charge of the events. "Hunk, Shiro, Coran, mood setting! Allura, Pidge, gifts!" he called and the three responded with releasing a bunch of confettis while the other two ran to get the boxes.   
  
_'Of course... I should've known Lance did this'_ Keith thought to himself, but he had to admit, it felt nice and no one could take the smile off his face.  
  
"What do you think, babe? Surprised?" Lance swung an arm around his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, which could make Keith flustered anytime.  
  
He only nodded and buried his face into Lance's shoulder to take in the sweet scent he missed so dearly.   
  
"Woah, so clingy" Lance wrapped both of his arms around Keith's small figure and held him close to his own body. How much he missed having him in his arms, he couldn't even express. Letting him go to the Blades all alone was the hardest decision of his life.  
  
"Shut up" Keith's voice sounded muffled as his face was buried deep in Lance's jacket, his arms tight around him like he was afraid he would just disappear.  
  
"Come on, Let's check out the gifts. We can cuddle all night after that!" Lance ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair before he pulled back from the hug. He already missed the warmth and comfort, but the thought that he could feel it all night helped him let go.  
  
"Sure" Keith didn't seemed too thrilled about having to let go, but soon enough, the gifts got his attention. Lance made sure they were all things he would enjoy and looked all over the space mall for them.  
  
Overall, the rest of the evening went by in a quick flash as everyone were enjoying themselves throughout the whole party.   
  
Keith, however, was looking forward to the after party a little more. So when he said his good nights to his team, he jumped into Lance's arms who responded with a laugh and a secure hold around him.   
  
"Cuddles?" he asked softly as he carried him back to his room, letting himself drop onto the bed.  
  
"Cuddles.." Keith replied in a tired mumble and let his head rest on Lance's chest, who was trying to get his hair to stop being all over the place, in other words, just gently stroking it.  
  
Keith could melt into Lance's touch anytime and so he did. It didn't take long before the fairy of dreams sent its magic dust down onto him, so he could fly into the world of dreams in the arms of the one he loves. 


End file.
